Desember Spring
by yunshigao
Summary: Berawal dari kasus pembunuh berantai membawa Kakashi dan Sakura terikat takdir. warning typo, etc.
1. Chapter I

Seorang gadis berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kota New York, ia mempercepat jalannya karna perkiraan cuaca mengatakan akan ada badai hari itu. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, tugas kuliah yang sangat banyak membuatnya merasa sangat lelah belum lagi _Objective Structured Clinical Examination_ atau OSCE yang baru selasai ia lakukan cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemen kecilnya lalu mandi air panas dan tidur, membayangkan kamar mandi dan kasur sudah menunggunya ia pun semakin mempercepat jalannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berjalan, seorang pria berdiri sambil tersenyum memandang gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan pria itu, namun tak lama setelah ia melewati pria itu si pria memeluknya dari belakang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Kakashi, bagaimana kasus yang kau tangani? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Kakashi, pria yang ditanya meliriknya sambil menghela napas "jika sudah ada perkembangan tidak mungkin aku masih disini kan Asuma?" jawab Kakashi. Asuma hanya terkekeh sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya itu.

Kakashi mulai membuka lembar demi lembar data yang ada dimeja kerjanya itu, data mengenai seorang pembunuh berantai yang membuat citra kepolisian menjadi sangat jatuh karena tidak mampu mengungkap pelaku tindak kriminal tersebut. Kakashi meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu. Korban pembunuhannya selalu seorang wanita yang ditemukan tewas tanpa luka gores sedikit pun, tubuh korban dipajang di tengah taman dengan mengenakan baju pengantin mewah dengan korban yang sudah diubah menjadi seperti manekin, wajah korban dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga berekspresi datar dan memperlihatkan warna pupil korban yang indah.

Kakashi memperhatikan kembali foto-foto korban tersebut, Uzumaki Karin, seorang perempuan berambut merah berusia dua puluh satu tahun seorang mahasiwa kedokteran di Alliant International University, mayatnya ditemukan pada tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan januari terpajang di Abingdon Square.

Rias Gremory, perempuan berambut merah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Springfield Collage, mayatnya ditemukan pada tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan maret terpajang di Zuccotti Park.

Erza Scarlet, perempuan yang juga berambut merah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Angelo State University, mayatnya ditemukan pada tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan mei terpajang di Chelsea Park.

Yoko Littner, perempuan berambut merah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Lewis-Clark State Collage, mayatnya ditemukan pada tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan juli terpajang di Washington Square Park.

Ada beberapa kesamaan yang dilakukan pelaku dalam memilih korbannya, yang pertama korban selalu berambut merah. Kedua, korban selalu berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Ketiga, korban adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Keempat, mayat korban selalu ditempatkan di taman yang ada di kota New York dan mengenakan pakaian pengantin.

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dilihat dari siklus mayat-mayat yang ditemukan semuanya terjadi dua bulan sekali tetapi ini sudah akhir bulan november sejak mayat Yoko Littner ditemukan dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam yang ada di ruang kerjanya tersebut, sudah pukul 10 PM, ia pun mengambil jas miliknya yang ia letakan di sofa ruang kerjanya tersebut. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju tempat parkir, ia sudah sangat merindukan kasurnya dan ingin segera melepas penat.

Jalanan cukup macet di kota New York, beberapa kali ia menghela napas dan memencet klakson mobilnya karena sudah sangat jenuh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang videotron yang terpasang di pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba iklan Smartphone yang tadi terputar berganti dengan seorang pria yang memakai topeng panda, kakashi mengerutkan keningnya entah kenapa firasat mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik.

Pria yang memakai topeng panda itu mulai berbicara "ahhhh.. test.. test.. Hallo semuanya, bagaimana hari-hari kalian? Apakah menyenangkan? Ataukah membosankan? Atau menyedihkan? Ahhh.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah seorang seniman yang membuat mahakarya yang membuat kalian terkesima sejak awal tahun ini, kalian ingat dengan manekin yang menggunakan baju pengantin yang aku pajang taman-taman kota New York? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Aku ingin menambah mahakaryaku lagi, tapi hari-hariku sedikit membosankan aku ingin memberikan sebuah teka-taki untuk kalian para detektif." Pria itu berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku adalah bunga nasional negara Jepang, aku hanya bisa bertahan selama tujuh hari, bawa aku ketempat yang indah sebelum aku gugur di hari kedelapan, aku biasa mekar dimusim semi tapi tahun ini aku ingin mekar dibulan desember, aku ingin gugur sambil mendengarkan lagu ' _my heart will go on_ '. Nah, para detektif cobalah pecahkan teka-teki itu jika tidak, maka mahakaryaku akan terpajang lagi, lagi dan lagi. Huahahahahhahaha" dan video itu pun mati berganti dengan iklan sebuah brand pakaian.

Seketika Kakashi membulatkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya, ponsel Kakasi berdering 'Asuma is Calling'.

"ya, Asuma".

"Aku tau, aku melihat videonya di videotron pinggir jalan".

"Aku rasa ini sebuah tantangan untuk kepolisian".

"Aku sedang menuju apartemenku. Baiklah aku akan datang lebih awal besok pagi".

Telpon dari Asuma mati dan Kakashi bergegas menuju apartemennya, setidaknya ia ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu malam ini.

TBC

09/12/2018

Yunshigao


	2. Chapter II

Kakashi memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir dan segera menuju _lift_ supaya iya bisa naik ke lantai apartemennya yang berada dilantai tiga puluh. Ia memencet password apartemennya dan memasuki ruangan yang ada disana. Apartemen yang didominasi dengan warna _stone fence_ tersebut tidak membuat apartment itu menjadi menyeramkan dan gelap, tapi malah membuatnya terlihat _classy_ dan elegan, perabotan yang tidak terlalu banyak membuat apartemen itu terlihat lebih luas, apartement itu memiliki dua buah kamar yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan Kakashi untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sahabat atau keluarganya yang akan menginap. Dari apartemennya saja bisa dipastikan bahwa gaji yang diterima Kakashi dalam sebulan tidaklah sedikit belum lagi ditambah dengan tunjangan-tunjangan yang diberikan oleh pemerintah.

Dengan sedikit bergegas ia menaruh sepatunya ke tempat sepatu dan menggantinya menggunakan sandal rumah sambil melepas jas yang ia kenakan Kakashi menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng _beer_ lalu duduk di sofa berwarna putih dan meminumnya.

'Hmm... bunga nasional jepang eh? Kenapa pria panda itu memberi teka-teki tentang bunga sakura? Dan kenapa ia mengatakan akan gugur diiringi lagu _my heart will go on_? Ck menyebalkan'

Kakashi menghela napas dan menghabiskan _beer_ yang tersisa setengah kaleng itu dan membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang berwarna putih, pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan tak lama kemudian matanya pun tertutup. Tak lama, ia membuka matanya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang menutupi area pribadinya dan handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut silvernya.

Jam dinakas menunjukkan pukul 11:45 PM, Kakashi menuju lemari besar berwarna _ollie gold_ dan mengambil celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih, lalu menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada disebelah kamar tidurnya. Kakashi meneliti berkas-berkas dari kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, para detektif dan orang-orang di kepolisian menyebutnya _the corpse bride_ karena mayat yang temukan terpajang layaknya manekin porselen dengan mengunakan pakaian pengantin. Kakashi merasa frustasi karena terasa tidak menemukan titik temu dari teka-teki tersebut pun memilih beranjak dari sana dan memilih untuk tidur dikamar tidurnya.

Ditempat yang berbeda, seorang gadis berambut merah muda mulai membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan iris emeraldnya yang indah. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat ruangan berwarna putih, dengan kasur yang ia tempati dan nakas kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"dimana aku?"

"kenapa aku disini?"

Seingatnya ia berjalan di gang sempit setelah iya pulang dari kampusnya, ia meliat seorang pria dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"halo putri tidur, ternyata kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu."

Seorang pria yang ia lihat di gang sempit itu tersenyum dari balik pintu kaca besar sambil memandang kearahnya.

"dimana aku?" teriak gadis itu.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan berkata "kau sangat bersemangat sekali sampai harus berteriak seperti itu."

Gadis itu memukul-mukul pintu kaca besar itu, "lepaskan aku, sialan! Apa maumu?"

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Hmm... Bersenang-senang denganmu." Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Brengsek adalah nama tengahku." Jawab pria itu sambil terkekeh.

"Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Akasuna Sasori, aku adalah seorang seniman patung, tidak hanya patung kadang aku juga membuat boneka porselen. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu Sakura Haruno, ya setidaknya sampai kau menjadi salah satu mahakaryaku. Hahaha." kata pria itu sambil tertawa.

"Ceritakan tentang hidupmu, Sakura."

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu mahakaryamu karena aku akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." Kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Sakura. Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil, sayang."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang dengan mulut kotormu itu. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."

"Percuma saja. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih menceritakan kisahku, mati dengan indah, dan menjadi salah satu mahakarya yang lebat." kata Sasori sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Karena kau sangat cantik dan aku menyukai warna matamu yang indah aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku memberi teka-teki pada kepolisian, jika mereka bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu maka kau akan selamat, tapi jika tidak maka kau akan menjadi salah satu mahakaryaku yang indah. Ahh... tapi jangan terlalu berharap, karena jika mereka bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang aku berikan pun, mereka tidak akan bisa sampai kesini menyelamatkanmu. Tempat ini dijaga oleh dua anjing jenis _Tibetan Mastiff_ , dua anjing jenis _Neapolitan Mastiff_ , dan tiga ekor anjing jenis _Presa Canario_ yang mana semua anjing itu hanya menurut pada perintahku."

"Kau brengsek. Apa salahku padamu sialan?"

"Salahmu karena membuatku tertarik padamu. Aku tau kau lapar aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, sayang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura. Ah.. Dan aku menunggu ceritamu, sayang." Kata Sasori sambil berlalu pergi.

Sakura terduduk sambil menangis, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus berada disituasi seperti ini. Ia ingin pasrah, tapi ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir disini, ditempat menyedihkan ini.

 **TBC**

10/12/2018

Yunshigao


	3. Chapter III

Title: December Spring

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Sakura membuka matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu, ia terkejut melihat seorang pria berdiri disamping tempat ia tidur, ia berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya berkali-kali tapi sesuatu terasa mengikatnya, mulutnya terasa dibungkam sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara ataupun berteriak.

"Pagi cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmmmm... ahmmmmm!" Sakura mencoba berteriak tapi hanya geraman yang terdengar.

"Kau lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Aku sangat suka melihat pupil matamu, indah sekali." Kata Sasori sambil membelai pipi Sakura yang putih dan mulus.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak Sakura, seandainya saja kau bisa lebih penurut maka aku tidak perlu mengikatmu seperti ini."

Sasori membuka perlahan plester yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sttt... Jangan berteriak seperti itu, sayang. Aku lebih suka jika kau menjadi penurut." Kata Sasori sambil menempekan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Sasori? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura pada sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasori. Sasori tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kursi, menempatkannya disebelah kasur yang ditempati sakura lalu duduk disana.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ingin bersenang-senang." Jawab Sasori.

"Apakah kau sangat kesepian sehingga melakukan tindakan terkutuk ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sakura, apa kau ingin mendengarkan kisahku?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura, orang yang ditanya hanya diam seolah ikut penasaran akan cerita sasori.

"Aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga Akasuna, hidupku sangat menyenangkan, kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku, aku juga mempunyai seorang nenek dan ia juga menyayangiku. Keluarga kami memang sedari dulu dikenal dengan karya seni patung dan boneka porselen yang indah dan aku pun mewarisi bakat itu. Diusiaku sembilan belas tahun, kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, mereka meninggal tanpa ada goresan sedikit pun ditubuh mereka, tapi jangan salah sangka jika kau berpikir aku melakukan ini semua karna kesedihan mendalam kau salah besar." Sasori berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sakura.

"Lalu apa alasanmu Sasori?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasori lekat.

"Kau sudah cukup penasaran rupanya Sakura." Jawab Sasori sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sangat mengagumi mayat kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal dengan tanpa luka sebagaimana korban kecelakaan lainnya. Lalu aku meminta ijin pada nenekku untuk mengambil mayat kedua orang tuaku awalnya nenekku marah besar, tapi dengan sedikit akting akhirnya nenekku pun luluh. Aku membalsem mayat kedua orang tuaku dan kupajang di sini, dirumah ini, aku menjadikan mereka mahakarya pertamaku. Apa kau terkejut Sakura?"

"Kau bukan manusia Sasori." Kata Sakura sambil menatap marah kearah Sasori.

"jika aku bukan manusia, menurutmu aku ini apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau iblis, Sasori! Tidak ada manusia yang melakukan itu pada orang tuanya sendiri." Teriak Sakura.

"khukhukhu... Aku menyukai panggilanmu itu, sayang." Jawab Sasori sambil terkekeh.

"Hey... Apa kau ingin kuberitahu juga caraku membuat mahakaryaku?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahukannya padaku Sasori? Bukankah kau juga akan menjadiku patung-patung porselen itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tidakkah kau tahu Sakura, aku sangat senang bisa bercerita denganmu." Jawab Sasori dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jika kau senang berbicara denganmu, lalu kenapa kau ingin menjadikan ku salah satu patung-patungmu juga Sasori? Tidakkah kau ingin terus bercerita denganku?" kata Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang melembut.

"TIDAK, SAKURA! KAU HARUS MENJADI MAHAKARYAKU!" Bentak Sasori nyalang.

Mata Sakura melebar mendengar bentakan dari Sasori, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan membentaknya seperti itu.

'Cih... Padahal aku ingin mencoba merayunya. Mungkin saja dengan begitu aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi. Brengsek.' Pikir Sakura.

Senyum diwajah Sasori pun menghilang, sembari berlalu ia pun berkata "akan aku ceritakan lain kali Sakura. Aku ada urusan tapi tenang saja aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan siang."

Alarm digital berbunyi nyari disebuah kamar didalam apartemen seorang pria, dengan sedikit malas ia melirik jam digital tersebut, 06:30 PM. Ia ingat bahwa pagi ini ia ada rapat dengan para detektif dan kepala polisi untuk membahas kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tak kunjung mendapatkan titik temu.

TBC

11/12/2018

Yunshigao

Maafkan ya kau tiap chapter nya sangat pendek. Sebisa mungkin aku usahakan untuk cepat update. Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada yang typo dan lain sebagainya, baik di chapter ini ataupun dichapter sebelumnya, tapi khususnya sih di chapter ini karena aku gak sempat baca ulang dan langsung publish. Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir. Mohon comment dan vote nya supaya aku jadi makin semangat.

Oh iya aku pengen nanya sama kalian, kalian lebih pilih mana update sering tapi dengan chapter yang pendek atau agak lama tapi chapter nya agak panjang ??


End file.
